Driving With Angels
by Motorbaby
Summary: "Seeing the male clad in the tan trenchcoat behind the wheel was very out of the ordinary." Oneshot inspired by a Twitter Conversation. No Pairings.


This lil oneshot was inspired by a Twitter conversation that started with the single statement;

**"2 fan faves end up in an unexpected place"-Cas drives the Impala.**

Which then sparked a slew of back and forth dialogue that ended up within this fic.

Dedicated to LazyDaizy26 and MishaFansite!

Takes place after "Two Minutes To Midnight", after Castiel has lost his mojo and become human.

_._._._._._._._.

To any normal person, the sight of three full grown men sitting inside a black '67 Chevy Impala in the parking lot of a hospital wouldn't seem out of the ordinary. But for those that knew this particular bunch, seeing the male clad in the tan trenchcoat behind the wheel was very out of the ordinary.

The tallest of the three was sprawled in the backseat, head thrown back and eyes shut, the concussion he had making him dizzy and nauseas.

The other, spiky haired, male was in the passenger seat, looking slightly dazed from his own pain medications and sling wrapped right arm, but his body still held a visible tension.

"Cas, you really don't have to do this, I can handle it."

The dark haired male tilted his head slightly but his gaze didn't leave the windshield before him. His hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. Dean had never been happier than now that the angel had lost his mojo (temporarily of course), just for the fear of something happening to his baby with that grip.

"No Dean. Your doctor said that you and Sam both are not allowed to drive until after your medications have worn off. With Bobby unable to drive right now, I am obviously the only choice left."

Even in his drugged out stupor in the back seat, Sam couldn't help a smirk at the slight quiver the end of that statement brought. And even more so the little high pitched whine that came from the back of Dean's throat.

"Dean, the motel is only a couple miles. Shut up and let's go."

The elder Winchester glared at his brother before turning his attention back to his reluctant (but persistent) driver.

"Fine Cas, let's take this slow. The thing you are holding is the steering wheel. That over there is the-"

"I have lived longer than humans have existed Dean and seen more than you could ever imagine. I know what a car is."

"Okeydokey Miss Thang. You think you got this? Go right ahead." Dean tried to look intimidating, but the sling made his attempt at crossing his arms look more awkward than anything else.

The three sat in silence for a minute before Dean looked back at Castiel again. "Well?"

Castiel made a face that reminded Dean a lot of the time the angel revealed that he was still a virgin.

"I said that I understand what a car is, just not how it works."

A rhythmic thumping sound came from the passenger side of the car, causing Sam to squint his eyes open just enough to see his brother smacking his head against the car window.

Castiel looked at Dean with mild alarm. "You shouldn't do that and further your injuries Dean."

"Shut up Cas."

After several minutes of grumbling, moaning and several "NO! NOT THAT!"'s, the Impala was rumbling slowly out of the hospital parking lot.

Castiel was still white knuckling the wheel and Dean had a similar position with his good arm on the dashboard. Sam, to Dean's annoyance, was snoring in the backseat.

They made it to the exit of the lot and Dean gave a mumbled "turn right". To the hunter's horror, instead of coming to a stop (like any sensible person), Cas continued forward and started to turn right in front of oncoming traffic.

"CAS! You're not supposed to go…Oh my God! Watch out for that turn!"

Luckily, the oncoming car was turning into the parking lot that they had just pulled out of, but that didn't help with the large curb that the Impala's back tire ran over during the turn; all three occupants bounced with the landing, Sam snorting awake as his head hit the roof.

Dean grumbled under his breath and Castiel visibly cowered over the wheel, but they continued on. And that's when Dean remembered; they had to take the highway the last few miles to reach the motel.

As they pulled into the entrance ramp, Dean watched with dread how many cars were flying passed them as they crawled along the merging lane.

"Ok Cas, nice and slow. When there are no other cars coming, get into the lane next to us."

Castiel nodded and slammed on the brakes, sending them lurching forward in their seats. A quick glance in the rearview mirror showed no one behind them, to which Dean was immensely grateful.

"What the hell Cas! You can't just stop in the middle of the highway!"

"But Dean, there were other cars coming, so I couldn't go yet."

"You're supposed to keep moving along this lane until the other one is clear to merge into!"

"…Oh."

Castiel slowly pushed the accelerator again and made his way down the merging lane. Thankfully, the next lane cleared before they reached the end, and he was able to maneuver the car over.

As soon as they were over, Dean immediately gripped the dashboard again.

"Cas! Slow down!"

Castiel's brow creased in confusion. "But Dean, the little needle is only pointing at the 15-"

"I don't care! Slow down dammit!"

"But Dean, the white sign said 65, I must obey it!" With that statement, his foot slowly pushed further on the pedal and Dean felt his heart jump into his throat

"Cas! It means you can go up to 65…Slow down!"

Sam brought his head down long enough to squint the speedometer into something resembling legible and noticed that they were now going a whopping 30mph, and losing speed.

"Somebody shoot me."

"SHUT UP SAM!" The younger Winchester was surprised to hear the yell in stereo as not only his brother yelled, but a visibly frustrated ex-angel as well.

It took forty minutes, many blaring horns and one fingered waves from passing cars (Sam had to explain to Castiel that the other drivers wouldn't be offended if he didn't loosen his death grip on the wheel to wave back) for them to drive the ten miles to the motel.

They had barely come to a stuttering halt in the parking spot before Dean was out and giving his baby a critical examination.

Sam could hear the bones cracking in Castiel's fingers as he let go of the steering wheel. He clapped the ex-angel on the shoulder in reassurance before they both climbed out.

"If you damaged my car, I'll kill you."

"How about you thank the guy for getting us here safely and get your ass in the room."

After five more minutes of inspecting, Dean seemed satisfied and slowly made his way to where the other two stood underneath the awning to their room.

"I need some pie."

Castiel watched him walk with a head tilt and Sam smiled.

"That's him saying thanks Cas."

Castiel gave a small smile and nod before following the taller male into the room and closing the door behind him.


End file.
